


Mood Ring

by YOUKILLEDTHECAR



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Mood Ring AU, a bit gay tbh, john is a bit of a dick, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUKILLEDTHECAR/pseuds/YOUKILLEDTHECAR
Summary: Maybe all it took for one relationship to change was a ring…not that type of ring though folks ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i originally uploaded to wattpadd but decided to put up here and rewrite it a little but guess what?? it still sucks haha
> 
> enjoy though and feedback is appreciated!!

"Post! Fresh in, come get it whilst it's hot!" Mal ignored the loud snoring from John napping on the sofa as he made his way around the room whilst carrying stacks of letters.

He handed the first stack to Paul, who took it gratefully with a polite thank you and eyed it up before ripping the letters open, smiling wildly. Mal placed the second stack next to George, who blushed profusely and gave Mal a small smile in return. Grinning, Mal dumped the third stack onto John's lap, causing him to jump out of a peaceful slumber with a yell. Finally Mal reached Ringo, who took his stack and placed it next to him so he could read the letters properly later.

"Right, I'm off lads. You all know where I am if you need any of us. Night!" Mal sauntered out of the suite, hearing four intertwining goodnights following him as he shut the door and made his way to his room.

"Oi, what's this?" Paul questioned as he pulled a ring out of the envelope. "Lads?"

"Maybe they got you mixed up with Ringo?" George suggested, shrugging his shoulders and joining the other three men who were now surrounding Paul on the sofa. "Wait, you dropped something." He handed a piece of card to Paul and looked at the ring in confusion.

Mood Ring:  
A fun way to find out your true emotions! Test on your family or friends to discover what they're really feeling!  
Black = Stressed  
Red = Lust  
Yellow = Happy  
Orange = Calm  
Light Green = Mixed Emotions  
Light Blue = Nervous  
Turquoise = Crushing  
Dark Green = Love  
Dark Blue = Jealous  
Pink = Sad

"How odd." John muttered, half to himself and half to the other men. "'Ere Paul, try it on for size." 

Paul placed the ring on his index finger, his gaze fixed intently on the swirl of colours inside of it. He gasped when it landed on a colour, light blue. "No surprise there really. Go on, you have a go Johnny." He took the ring off his finger and chucked it at John, who put it on with a chuckle.

The men watched the colours change and looked stunned when it stopped and the ring turned black. "Why's it done that then? I'm feeling perfectly fine!" John protested, shoving the ring off his finger and back at Paul. "You can have your stupid ring, s'bloody ugly anyroad."

Smirking, Paul took the ring with the card and handed it to Ringo. "There you go Rings, you can have this. I'd rather not, y'know? Besides, it adds to your collection!" Ringo took the ring and smiled, more focused on the ring than his actual surroundings.

"Bloody sorcery that is..." John muttered under his breath as he stood up and headed towards his room, not bothering to say goodnight. Paul shortly got up and followed him, a puzzled look on his face.

The two remaining men heard the bedroom door shut and muffled voices, which they took as a hint to stay up for a bit longer. George shuffled around, picking up his guitar and playing chords mindlessly. Ringo placed the ring on his index finger and procured a cigarette from inside his jacket, which he proceeded to light and inhale from greedily.

George looked up from his guitar to meet Ringo's stare before casting his eyes onto the ring and watching as it turned turquoise. Struggling to remember which emotion it represented, he waited until Ringo looked away before grabbing the card sneakily and confirming his suspicions. Turquoise means crushing, he thought, but on who?

Ringo looked down at his finger, the turquoise gleaming brilliantly and then looked up at his friend. Noticing George was holding the card, he blushed and slipped the ring off his finger and into his pocket. Please say he doesn't know, his mind pleaded.

"Oi, you alright Ritchie?" George asked hesitantly, noticing how his friend was shrinking in on himself.

"Yeah, cheers pal." Ringo responded in a clipped tone, praying that the other man didn't notice how flustered he was. "S'pose we can stay up for a bit, eh? Might as well make the most of it." He stood up to grab a bottle of whisky, before collapsing onto the sofa next to George and taking a swig out of it. "You want any?"

"Sure mate. Cheers." George took the bottle from his friend's hand gratefully, ignoring the sparks he felt as their fingers brushed slightly and downed a quarter of it. With his face scrunched up in disgust, he handed the bottle to his friend with a splutter.

"Cor, that ain't half strong pal!" He coughed, his heart fluttering as he felt Ringo rub his back soothingly.

"You alright there? 'Ere I'll take that." Ringo took the bottle out of George's grip, concern filling his eyes. "Though if you wanted to get hammered, you should've said so earlier and we could've gone out together."

"Cheers mate. I dunno really, I felt more like staying in and drinking rather than going out. We should probably head to bed now though, those two have been quiet for a bit." George suggested, glaring at the door to John and Paul's room whilst praying that they were actually sleeping in there and not, y'know, doing anything else.

"Yeah, fair enough. C'mon then pal." Ringo swiftly got onto his feet and held a hand out for George.

George took the outstretched hand and was dragged to his feet. Reluctantly, he made his way towards his and Ringo's room. Ringo, with cheeks as pink as candy floss, entered behind him and closed the door behind them.

"Uh, George?"

"Yeah?"

"You've still got my hand."

"Shit. Sorry mate." George dropped Ringo's hand in an instant and tried to ignore how empty his own felt.

The two men shuffled around the room for a bit, chucking pyjamas and pillows at one another playfully, before getting into the double bed. George, on the left side, moved as far away from the other man as he could. He couldn't be seen as queer, he wasn't.

"Hey, Geo."

"Yeah, Ritchie?"

"Why are you so far away?"

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah, come closer. You can't be comfortable over there."

"S'alright, I'm fine."

"C'mon."

"Okay." Huffing, George moved closer to his mate and desperately tried to avoid all queer thoughts. I'm not queer, he thought, just because I think Ringo is beautiful. It doesn't mean anything. Rolling over onto his back, he moved his head to the side so he could admire Ringo.

Ringo, aware of another pair of eyes on him, stayed very still and kept his eyes closed. Just because he's looking at me doesn't mean he likes me, he thought. He moved his arm so it was pressing further into George's.

"Oi, you sure you're alright?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest. Just tired, y'know?"

"Me too. Night Geo."

"Night Ritchie."

George rolled back onto his side and watched as Ringo closed his eyes before falling into a deep sleep. Damn, he thought, he's adorable. He knew it was wrong to think so but he couldn't help it, the sleeping man in front of him was indeed adorable. He closed his eyes and felt his brain begin to shut off, his last coherent thought being of the colour turquoise and what it could possibly mean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yellow means happy btw)

"Paulie, shut up! You'll wake 'em!"

"Says the man who can't whisper for shit!"

George sluggishly opened his eyes to see two dark figures looming over him. He heard the sound of a camera clicking, which made him groan in protest.

"Johnny, they're waking up. Let's go."

"Alright. Whatever you say, Princess."

George heard the two men leave the room and let his body begin to wake up properly. It wasn't until he went to sit up that he realised he was trapped. During the night, Ringo had tangled his limbs with his own. George found this heartwarming and a huge grin lit up his face.

"Oi. Ritchie. Get up." George shook the peacefully sleeping man gently, careful not to untangle him too much.

"Y-yeah? What is it Geo?" Ringo mumbled groggily, groaning as he opened his eyes. "Ah, shit. Sorry." He noticed the mess of limbs and began to move away but George stopped him.

"Hey, it's alright. These things happen." George said with a smile, watching a blush fill Ringo's cheeks. "We better get up though, pretty sure those two bastards were taking photos of us again."

Ringo nodded in response and untangled his limbs from George's. Rolling to the edge of the bed, he stood up and stretched his arms. He padded off to the bathroom, noticing George standing up as he closed the door behind him. Turning on the shower, he stepped in and let the hot water run down his body. He began to hum a tune mindlessly, completely immune to the world around him.

Whilst Ringo was showering, George grabbed the card from the pocket of Ringo's discarded trousers. Taking the ring out too and leaving it on the bedside table, he held the card and read the contents with greedy eyes. Okay, he thought, turquoise means crushing. Maybe this means he likes me? No George, don't get your hopes up.

Ringo sighed as he got out of the shower, placing a towel around his torso and making his way back into the bedroom. Once inside he nodded at George, who blushed and quickly ran into the bathroom. Odd, he thought. He heard the shower turn on, so he grabbed the suit that was waiting for him in the wardrobe and put it on.

Making his way over to the bedside table, he noticed that the ring was there. Frowning, he wondered how it had got there. Maybe he took it out of his pocket and forgot about it. Regardless of how it got there he put it on his finger, following the rest of his rings. He noticed the little card next to it and scanned the words carefully. Was this his way to showing George how he really felt?

He heard the shower turn off and dropped the card with a jump, before rushing out of the room just as George entered.

"Well, speak of the devil." John muttered sarcastically as Ringo entered the room. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah, ta." Ringo smiled as he sat down on the sofa next to John.

"You two got awfully close last night, didn't they Paulie?" John placed the cup in front of Ringo with a smirk.

"They did, didn't they Johnny?" Paul chuckled from behind a rather large newspaper on one of the armchairs.

"Oh shut it, you two can talk." Ringo ended the discussion as Paul blushed and John glared at him.

"Alright boys?" Brian burst into the suite with a grin, waving a letter in the air. "Where's George?"

"Here." George answered as he sat down in the armchair opposite Paul, grabbing the cup from in front of Ringo and taking a large sip. Ignoring Ringo's cries of protest, he took another sip and put the cup back down onto the table. He smirked as he saw the ring turn to yellow, pleased he could make Ringo feel that way.

"Right, now that you're all here, I've got the plans for the day." Brian smiled. "In a moment we're going to head off to the studio, then we've got a party to go to tonight!"

"That's gear Eppy! We can all get absolutely rat arsed!" John laughed, eyeing the letter in Brian's hands with glee.

"No, John. We are not showing ourselves up at this party, understand? It's supposed to be a civilised event, not an excuse for you to get drunk and hit on everyone." Brian glared, hiding the letter from John's watching eyes. "Please, for my sake, behave at this party boys. You know how everyone will react if you don't."

"Of course Brian, I'll make sure John is on his best behaviour all evening!" Paul responded, winking at John. "He knows what will happen if he isn't."

"Eurgh, Paul. Too much information." George squirmed, noticing how John's face had reddened. "Alright Bri, we'll try our best. When are the cars coming?"

"Quite soon, I should hope. I'm warning you John, best behaviour." Brian replied.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Eppy, I was only kidding. Besides, Paulie here'll keep me in check nicely."

"Keeping you in check won't be the only thing he'll be doing tonight." George muttered. 

Ringo turned his head towards him and burst out laughing.

"Okay then boys, so if you're all ready to go we'll head down to the studio." Brian announced. "There are two cars waiting for you downstairs. Ringo and John, you're in the first, you've got five minutes to get down there. George and Paul, the next one leaves in ten so please be prompt."

"C'mon Rings! You're stuck with me, so let's go!" John shouted as he bounded off the sofa, pulling Ringo along with him. "The car awaits!"

"Relax John, I'm coming! Paul, how do you deal with this all the time?" Ringo complained, trying to free his arm from John's grip.

"It's simple, Rings. I don't." Paul snickered as John managed to drag Ringo through the open door of the hotel suite.

"John? What did I say about you behaving?" Brain asked sternly, his glare so fierce that it broke John's grip and made an unsteady Ringo almost walk into the wall.

"I'm just excited to go out, that's all. Though I'm not entirely against being stuck in here all day, especially as Paulie's here too, I do like to go out every now and then." John answered, stopping in the hallway and waiting for Brian to let the two men go. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, fine." Brian turned to the other two men. "Now, George and Paul, the car will be here in five minutes. Please don't miss it. Mal will be waiting downstairs for you both and I'll meet you at the studio."

"Sure thing Bri, see you there!" George smiled. He made eye contact with Ringo and immediately began to sport a light blush on his cheeks. "See you two lads in a bit then?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Ringo replied distractedly, caught by George's gaze.

John hurried down the hallway and towards the stairs closely followed by Brian, who tutted loudly, and Ringo.

"Alright George?" Paul asked once the other men had left.

"Uh, yeah I s'pose." George replied.

The remaining two men walked down the hallway and stairs, smiling once they saw Mal waiting for them.

"Okay lads, ready to go?" Mal asked.

"Sure, let's do this!" Paul replied.


	3. Chapter 3

George and Paul clambered into the car that was waiting for them, waving goodbye to Mal as he closed the door behind them and started walking away. The car started moving once the two men were settled in their seats and George watched the scenery outside of the vehicle blur.

"You sure you're alright pal?" Paul asked, concern beginning to show on his face.

"Well, I dunno. It's the ring y'know?" George replied.

"The ring...? Oh! The mood ring? What about it?"

"Okay, y'know how there are colours for each mood?" George sighed when Paul nodded in response. "Turquoise is for crushing, remember?"

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, that's where the problem is." George squirmed in his seat, afraid to admit what was really going on. "I think...I think Ringo likes me. Not in the friendly way, in the uh...more than friendly way."

"Does he really? That's adorable! Do you feel the same or is this why it's a problem?"

"Yeah, I feel the same. I just dunno what to do, what if it was wrong? It got John's wrong so...could've happened to Rings." George hung his head in shame.

"Oi, what if I helped you? Y'know, to see if the ring was right?"

"Would you really?" George's head perked up immediately and a smile broke out onto his face. "Wait, what do you mean by help?"

"Y'know, flirt with you and stuff to see if he gets jealous. That sort of thing should work." Paul replied nonchalantly.

"What about John? Y'know what he's like when he gets jealous. I'd like to keep this pretty face mate."

"Relax, I'll tell him what's going on. Maybe he can help too...?"

"No, just you can help." George grimaced, knowing fully well what John was like and not trusting him with something like this in the slightest.

"Alright, alright. So, just follow my lead. Okay?" Paul asked as the car began to slow down, the familiar studio building coming into view and screams could be heard by the fans surrounding it.

George nodded, gripping the door handle and readying himself. Once the car has stopped he flung the door open and raced out towards the building, not stopping incase the screaming fans broke loose and tore him to shreds.

The two men sprinted towards a waving Brian, ducking their heads from the cameras flashing around them. They made it into the building and followed Brian to the studio, desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Alright boys?" Brian asked as Paul and George joined John and Ringo in the studio. "Does everyone know what we're working on today?"

"Ah! I know this one! Pick me Eppy, pick me!!" John jumped from his seat and waved his hand in the air frantically.

"Yes John?" Brian rolled his eyes as he played along. "What's the answer?"

"We're working on the album today, aren't we lads?" John turned around to the others and grinned as they nodded in response.

"Great! So all you get set up and I'll be back to take you to the party in an hour or so. Please don't get your suits dirty, you won't have enough time to be able to change." Brian said as he walked over to the door of the studio. "And John? Please behave."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you say Eppy." John muttered, to which Brian smiled and walked out of the studio.

"Boys?" George Martin's voice summoned from the intercom. "Are you ready?"

"We're just going to get set up first and practice a couple times, that alright?" Paul asked, meeting eyes with George and winking.

"Course, that's fine. Let me know when you're all ready." George Martin replied, giving a thumbs up from inside the control room at the top of the studio.

Ringo looked over at George and smiled, seeing his face darken and feel his own heat up. I'm in too deep, he thought, he's just too adorable.

"Hey Georgie, want any help?" Paul wandered over to where George was sitting on his chair and put his hand on George's shoulder, rubbing it slightly. 

George looked over at John and gulped, fearing for his life. This better work, he thought, I'd rather not end up hospitalised because of this. John's eyes bored back into his, flares of anger swirling inside them and his fists were clenched slightly.

Paul took a seat directly next to George and began to trail his finger over George's thigh. He looked over at Ringo, spotting his angry blush and dark blue ring, and smirked as his plan was working well.

"Paulie, a word? Outside? Now?" John grimaced at Paul's pathetic attempt at flirting with George.

"Sure thing." Paul stood up, only to be dragged outside of the studio and pushed against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're mine, you got that? Mine." John growled before grabbing Paul's jacket and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

"Jo-mm-hnny." Paul panted. "Let me explain, mmmm." Paul pushed John off of his lips and waited for John to calm down. "As much as I enjoyed that, you need to let me explain myself."

"Why the fuck where you flirting with George?" John demanded, looming over the younger man with anger present on his face.

"Okay, well. Y'know the mood ring?"

"Wha- oh, that mood ring."

*

"Wonder what they're doing out there." George sighed, eyes avoiding Ringo's at all cost.

"Probably fucking, you know what John's like when he's possessive." Ringo said coldly.

George's eyes flicked up to Ringo after hearing the tone of his voice and began to fill with concern. They made eye contact and George gave him a sad smile in response to Ringo's glassy eyes. Fuck, they both thought, what have I done?

*

"Promise me that before we go back in that I'm the only one you'll flirt with." John murmured in Paul's ear, mouth latching onto the bassist's neck.

"You're the only one I'll flirt with, John. Now get off-ahh 'cause we haven't got time for thi-" John's mouth left Paul's neck for a moment, interrupting him.

"It's not like we were going to record anyroad." John deadpanned before lowering his mouth back onto Paul's neck.

"Boys? What are you doing?" Brian's voice called down the corridor.

"Shit. Nothing Bri!" Paul called back as John jumped off of him in shock. "Just talking, that's all."

"Have you even recorded anything today?" Brian questioned once he had reached the other two men. "Don't tell me you haven't." The two men remained silent. "Well?"

"What? You said not to tell you if we haven't, so I'm not telling you." John challenged, smirking at Brian.

"Oh bloody hell boys! Get back in there with the other two!"

The three of them burst into the studio, completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere surrounding George and Ringo.

"Right, now I'm not happy that you haven't recorded but there's not a lot I can do about it. I've come to collect you for the party, sorry that there's not time to get changed. Same way of getting there as before." Brian sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll meet you there, be quick."

Brian turned on his heel and walked out of the studio, leaving the others to walk to their respective cars. Paul and George clambered into one, with John and Ringo in the other. The cars sped off, leaving the screaming fans behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how did it go?" Paul asked, paying more attention to the blur of screaming fans that the car was speeding away from. "Did it work? Don't tell me I did all that for nothing."

"Y-yeah. It worked." George admitted with a shy smile. "Bit awkward though, with you flirting at me and all." 

"Really George? Y'know I thought that the plan was to completely ignore you." Paul spat sarcastically, still slightly annoyed that Brian had interrupted John and him earlier. "And? Tell me about it!"

"Alright. So, the ring definitely worked but he seemed...uh...very off with me when you two left. He wouldn't talk to me or anything. Just went very quiet and when he did speak to me he was so cold..." George looked down and sighed. "I feel so shitty about it, is it worth talking to him?"

"Y'know that would probably work. Apologise to him and all, then tell him how you feel. If he's jealous then he's more likely to feel the same." Paul gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around George's shoulder. "Hey, look at that! We're almost there! This place looks dead fancy!"

Both men pushed their faces against the window as they got a glimpse of the hotel where the party would be held. The car halted and the two men staggered out, just behind John and Ringo, but they didn't say a word to the other.

"It's as I was saying mate, he didn't mean it and if he did the-" John started, but was interrupted by Paul.

"Who didn't mean what?" Paul asked, creeping up behind John and pushing past him so he was in front of everybody.

"N-n-nothing Paul!" Ringo answered, face flushing instantly and his eyes locking onto George's.

"Boys! There you are, c'mon! You're late!" Brian paced out from the hotel and began ushering the men inside. "Everyone's waiting! Hurry up!"

The men were led into a large room, filled with reporters and photographers. They all simultaneously sighed, dreading the entire evening. Brian rubbed his hands with glee, looking at the others with his eyes questioning if they were okay, only to be met with nervous smiles and murmurs of protest.

"Listen boys, you only need to stay for a couple hours. As soon as that's gone, you're free to leave. I'm sorry that I have to drag you here but you know how big you're getting and it's a part of that. I'll see you later and if not then, I'll see you tomorrow." Brian smiled and walked away to one of the far corners of the room.

"Right, you heard him. Who wants a drink?" John turned and addressed the other men in front of him. He was met with nods and sighs of relief, so he made his way over to the bar.

"Paul! Paul McCartney! Over here!" A reporter called over the loud chatter and ran over to the men. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Oh yeah, course." Paul replied cheerily, before turning to the two men behind him. "You lads can go if you like. Johnny'll be back with drinks soon."

The two men said their goodbyes and walked over to the side of the room, away from all the people. George turned to Ringo, slyly checking him out. Damn, he thought, he looks good in that suit.

"Are you okay?" George's voice pulled Ringo out of his thoughts. "You seem awful down, you wanna talk about it?"

"Y-yeah but can we go outside? I need a smoke anyroad." Ringo asked and George nodded in response. Both men began to eye the groups of people for Brian and when he couldn't be seen they quickly exited the room.

The two men made their way into a corridor, George leaning against the wall opposite to Ringo.

"So." George began once Ringo had lit up his cigarette. "Are you okay?"

"No actually, I'm not." Ringo sighed, smoke softly swirling out of his mouth. He gripped his cigarette between his fingers and hung his head down, shoulder slumping as he stared at his feet.

"Aw Ritchie, what's wrong? Please tell me, I hate seeing you like this y'know." George asked, his heart sinking as he saw how upset Ringo looked. Fuck, he thought, I messed it up.

"It may sound stupid but y'know that John's with Paul, right?" Ringo looked up suddenly and his eyes burned into George's. "How come Paul was touching you up earlier? What's all that about?"

"I-I'm sorry Ritchie. I dunno why I let it happen. Paul suggested it and I just went along with it, I didn't mean t-"

"You didn't answer my question." Ringo interrupted George's stammering and apologetic hand gestures. "Answer me."

"Well, I was just trying to test things, y'know?" George answered, moving next to Ringo, who deliberately blew smoke in his face and the younger man spluttered in response.

"Test things? What things?" Ringo demanded, his eyes filling with confusion.

Right, George thought, here goes nothing. The younger man started subconsciously moving closer to the other, gulping as what he was about to do sunk in. Ringo didn't notice and took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"These things." George muttered as he took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed the man in front of him.

Fireworks filled either man's senses as their lips touched. Ringo was still for a moment, taken aback, but quickly came back to reality and grabbed at George's hair with his hands. Seconds turned into minutes and lips turned into tongues, all time and thoughts slipping away as whimpers and soft moans filled their ears.

"G-g-geo..." Ringo panted breathlessly as the other man pulled away. "W-wha-"

"Oi, boyfriends! Stop shagging and get back in here!" John called down the corridor, smirking as he saw how wrapped up together they were. "Eppy's gonna wonder where you are in a minute!"

The other two men promptly blushed and followed John back into the room. They passed Brian on the way and smiled reassuringly. John sauntered over to Paul with a grin, the other two men standing across from them and giving each other shy smiles.

"So, guess what I just saw Paulie?" John smirked, nudging Paul's side.

"Whatever did you see Johnny?" Paul chuckled, playing along and passing out drinks.

"Well, my eyesight may be wrong as it usually is, I saw a certain two lovebirds awfully close to each other outside!" 

"Did you now? I wonder who those two lovebirds could possibly be?" Paul raised his eyebrows and looked at the other two intently.

"Oi, leave it out." George glared jokingly.

"Alright, alright. What were you two doing out there then?" John questioned, after almost inhaling all the beer from his glass.

"We were just, y'know, kissing." George blushed, looking at Ringo and their faces reddening even more.

"Knew it." John whispered to Paul.

"Anyroad, I guess a congratulations must be in order for the happy couple?" John asked, grinning once again.

"C-couple...?" Ringo paled and looked at George, who was just as distressed.

"Well Ritchie, you wanna be my man?" George turned to the man next to him hopefully.

Ringo looked back at him and nodded, smiling hugely. George, knowing he couldn't do much to express his happiness due to all the people, moved closer to Ringo so he could hold his hand discreetly.

"Maybe we could...uh...continue that kiss later, huh?" Ringo whispered in George's ear.

I can't believe this is real, George thought.

"Told you so! Pay up mate!" Paul gleefully declared and held his hand out to John, who begrudgingly put £20 onto it. "Ta!" He grinned.

The four men smiled and clinked glasses, ignoring all of the photographers around them. In this moment it was just them, not reporters or flashing cameras or screaming fans. It was always just them, the fab four, like it should be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh the next two chapters are extra and not really needed but i wrote them anyroad, you're cool to skip them if you want (also…gay warning for this chapter, it's essentially porn)

The party continued, much to the distaste of the boys. They'd managed to get away from it all but not for long, all too soon they were surrounded by demanding journalists and blinding camera shutters. As the hours ticked by they found themselves separated, subjected to forlorn glances across the room.

"So Mr Starr, how's the album?"

"Is it true that you came up with the name?"

"What's it like working with the famous Lennon/McCartney?"

"What do you do when you're not practicing songs?"

"U-uh, well..." Ringo began, swallowing nervously. "The album is doing well, it should be released soon. I didn't actually come up with the name but it's based on something I said once. Oh John and Paul are great, I usually play chess or marbles whilst they're writing though." 

He saw George diagonal from him in a different corner of the room, being swarmed by his own personal group of reporters. Both men gave each other a sad look, prompting George to try and get them both out of this mess as soon as possible. George made his excuses and hid between all the people in front of Ringo.

"Excuse me! Mr Starr!" A voice called out from the crowd. "Won't you come with me?"

"Who's that?" Ringo asked, searching the room for the familiar voice but to no avail.

"Ritchie!" George shouted as he jumped out in front of the older man, making the latter let out a very unmanly shriek. "There ya are! Listen, d'ya wanna get out of here?"

"Geo, don't do that to me! Bloody scared the life out of me!" Ringo swatted the other man's arm playfully, whilst giving a look to the crowd surrounding them. "Yeah, you find John and I'll find Paul. Then we can leave."

Surprisingly, John and Paul weren't all that hard to find. After escaping the frantic reporters, they walked away in opposite directions and scanned the room for either of the two men. They both grumbled when neither could be found and stood outside the door to the toilets.

"You got any idea of where they are?" Ringo asked.

"No I d-wait. D'ya hear that?" George put his ear against the toilet door and smirked, signalling to Ringo to do the same. "Listen."

"O-oh Johnny. Can't you at least wait for us to-mmm..." Paul's muffled voice trembled from behind the door, making the eavesdropping men burst out in peals of laughter.

"Excuse me gentlemen, you're needed out here!" George said into the door, knocking loudly.

A loud clanging noise and two angry whispers were heard. Following a minute or so of muttered frustrated protests, John and Paul both walked out of the toilet with matching red faces. Spotting this from where he was standing, Brian paced over to the men.

"Boys! What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Look, Bri, we've been pestered all evening and we're all bloody tired. Can we leave?" George complained.

"Well..." Brian sighed, fishing his watch out of his pocket and checking the time. "I suppose so, I did say that you could leave after a couple of hours. But you have to do some actual recording tomorrow, alright boys?" He warned.

"Yeah, yeah Eppy. Whatever you say." John yawned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's enough of that John. Now you boys go back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow, at the studio." Brian said, leading the men to the exit of the building and waving them off into a sleek black car.

The men scrambled into the car and began to drive off, leaving the annoying reporters and an apologetic Brian behind. Ringo sighed, leaning his head more onto George's shoulder to watch John and Paul murmur quietly with interlocked hands. He looked down at his own hand and silently placed it into George's open palm, the younger man grabbing it and stroking it softly with his thumb.

Soon enough the car reached the hotel, the men shuffled out and thanked the driver, and they made their way up to their suite. Paul reached into his pocket for a key, unlocking the door and immediately getting dragged by John to their room with a giggle. However, Ringo and George stayed in the living room for a moment. Both men were awkward and not sure what to say. I know he's with me now, George thought, but was he just saying that?

"Hey." Ringo whispered, walking up to George so that their faces were inches apart. "Wanna continue from where we left off earlier?"

"Y-yeah." George breathed, blushing deeply all because of the beautiful man who was close to kissing him.

They both leaned in, Ringo letting out a soft whimper, and let their hands roam over the other's body. Ringo settled for keeping his hands in George's hair, pulling slightly when George's tongue licked across his bottom lip whereas George roamed his hands down Ringo's back and onto his arse, kneading it to make the older man's knees tremble and moan.

"L-let's take thi-ooh...to the room, oh Georgie..." Ringo panted as the younger man's lips began their descent on his neck, nibbling and sucking at every inch of skin they came across. The older man pulled George back into the bedroom, who took full control and slammed the Ringo's back against the door to kiss him harder.

The bed sunk as George landed on it, followed by a half naked Ringo jumping on top of him and kissing him deeply. Another shirt was lost and so were trousers and pants, all being flung onto the floor. Ringo's moans filled the air, which were harmonised with George's grunts and the slapping of skin on skin.

"Georgie! Fuck!"

"R-richtie baby, you feel so good..."

"I'm! Oh, fuck!"

"Me too, me too!"

It all ended too quickly, the two panting men on the bed thought. George pulled out, laying his head on Ringo's chest for a moment to catch his breath. He eventually moved, manoeuvring a sleepy Ringo under the duvet and cuddling up close to him. Their legs locked and they both sighed contently.

"That was, wow." Ringo breathed, snuggling into George's neck.

"That good, huh?" George asked, smiling down at the older man.

"Definitely. We should do that again sometime." Ringo assured, closing his eyes.

"Richtie?" George asked, making the older man open his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ringo replied, looking up.

"I-I love you."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now go to sleep, I'm bloody tired after all that." Ringo grumbled and wrapped his arms around a beaming George.

The younger man laid stunned for a moment, not believing that the older man loved him back. Once it sunk in, he grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover's sleeping form. He closed his eyes and drifted off, completely at peace with the world.

The entire room was still, the two men bundled up in each other's arms. As Ringo snored softly and George murmured in his sleep, they dreamed of being with the other for the rest of their life. Not a thing could ruin their moment, not even John sneaking in again the next morning to take sneaky photographs. Ringo has George and George has Ringo, just that is enough to keep them both going.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spongebob Narrator voice] A few years later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christ almighty it's the end and this whole thing is so bad ahhhh
> 
> hope you enjoyed it though

It had been a couple years since Ringo and George had gotten together. Anyone would've thought that their love diminished over time but it only grew as the days went by. They were on top of the world, travelling for months on end and playing concerts every night. It was exhausting but it was their job, so they enjoyed it.

Screams filled the air as Paul thanked the audience and the men made their way off of the stage. They walked into a backroom and put all their instruments to the side so they could be packed up by the roadies later, then they sat down and all simultaneously got their lighters out.

"Oi Johnny, you got a smoke for me?" Paul asked, making his way over to the older man and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Might do. Why should I give it to you?" John challenged, grinning as he placed a cigarette in his own mouth.

"Because...because you love me." Paul smiled slyly and moved himself so he was standing in between John's legs. "Please?"

"Oh alright, here ya go." John pulled another cigarette out of his pack and pecked Paul on the lips before putting the cigarette in his mouth. 

"Ta Johnny." Paul smiled but stayed where he is, watching his lover with a glint in his eye.

"Hey, Georgie." Ringo said, snapping the younger man out of his thoughts. "You were good tonight."

"Really?" George raised an eyebrow. "Could barely hear me over the screams!"

"Yeah, well I heard you. Thought you were really good."

"Thank you luv, that means a lot to me." George replied, making Ringo blush at the nickname.

"Boys!" Brian called as he burst into the room, making the men jump slightly. "You were great! The man who runs this stadium loved it so much he wants to pay you double to do it again tomorrow night!" Brian smiled with glee and laughed giddily.

"That's amazing!" John said, in awe. 

The men could barely comprehend what was going on, their manager was beaming at them in the doorway. Wow, Ringo thought, we're gonna be rich!

"Where are we lads?" John suddenly called as he leaped out of his seat and startled Paul, who was still standing in front of him.

"We're at the top Johnny!" Paul called back, making the other men smile as they understood what John was doing.

"Where's that?" John challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"The toppermost of the poppermost!" The rest of the men finished and everyone began cheering and laughing loudly.

The celebrations lasted all night long. Once the men had been escorted by Brian back to the hotel, they all collapsed onto the floor. Not surprisingly John procured a large bottle of champagne and opened it, spraying it all over the room and making the other men cheer. The next morning when men woke up in their respective beds, their memories of the night before were hazy.

"Wow...must've drunk a lot, huh." George croaked, turning over in his bed to face Ringo.

"Yeah. Definitely." Ringo agreed, locking eyes with the younger man and gripping onto his hand tightly. "I'm so happy you're here, y'know?"

"I know. Same for me." George assured, reaching for Ringo's cheek and pulling him in for a kiss.

The two laid there and kissed for a moment, letting all their troubles melt away around them. Sadly the moment didn't last long, as Brian knocked on the door and told them to get up and go rehearse for the concert that night. The two men reluctantly left each other to go and get ready, giving each other a sad smile.

Time went by sluggishly whilst the men were, as per usual, ushered into the back of a car by their frantic manager and raced down to the studio at full speed. George felt for his pocket and let his hand stroke against the small box inside briefly, giving him something to look forward to and calming his nerves slightly.

Brian marched them into the studio and left to go and sit up in the recording booth with George Martin, giving them a little thumbs up as he went. Shit, George suddenly thought, is this the right time? What if this messes everything up?

"Georgie, you okay?" Ringo asked as he looked at his visibly nervous lover, concern clear in his eyes.

"Hm?" George asked, too distracted to notice who was talking to him. "U-uh, I'm fine."

"Sure?" Ringo questioned, to which George only nodded. "If you say so."

"C'mon boys!" Brian's voice shouted over the tannoy, making everyone jump. "Don't just stand there, play something!"

"Uh, Bri?" George asked hesitantly and raised to his feet. "Am I allowed to do somethin' 'fore we start?" His hand brushed against the little box again and he gulped.

"Oh, course you can George. Make it quick though." Brian replied as he leant back in his chair, certain that this wouldn't really be important to him.

"R-Ritchie?" George turned to face the older man and smiled shyly at him. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure Georgie, whatever you want." Ringo replied, blushing under the intense stares of his lover and the two other men in the room.

"O-okay, well..." George began and pulled at his collar worriedly. "U-uh..." He trailed off, unsure of where to start and looked at Paul for guidance. The bass guitarist smiled and gave him a sly wink, which spurred the younger man on.

"Right, Ritchie. I barely know where to begin..." He stopped again, this time to smile at the older man and clear his throat. "I've known you for, fuck, what feels like forever but is only just a couple years. Now believe me, I love you with all my heart and I'm sure you know that already." George picked his gaze off of the floor and put it back on his lover, who was smiling and blushing hard at his words.

"I know we can't technically do this, seeing as it's all against the law and all..." George then got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket, opening it flat on his palm so the shiny ring was out for all to see. "But d'you wanna add another ring to your collection and maybe...uh marry me?" He waited silently for a reply, not looking anywhere but the floor.

"Oh Georgie. I- fuck, I can't believe...oh. Yes, a million times yes!" Ringo cried before launching himself at his lover and sobbing into his shoulder.

Ringo moved his head back so he was looking the younger man in the face and kissed him, hard. He poured every ounce of love into this kiss, feeling the same being given back to him. George let his arms hold on tight to Ringo's back, smiling slightly as he heard John and Paul's noises of congratulation in the background.

Much later, when the two were snuggled up in bed together, George admired how the ring shone in the moonlight that was pouring in through a crack in the curtains and smiled widely. The mood ring on Ringo's finger from many years ago had faded but the dark green was still visible. Ringo placed his head on the younger man's chest and sighed contently, closing his eyes and drifting off like the man below him was. As the two lovers slept peacefully, they realised in their dreams that it was George and Ringo, and that's all it always will be.

 

FIN


End file.
